Class
Classes There are 15 classes in Eden Eternal. You can change between classes on one character, so you don't actually have to make more than one character! There is one thing, the classes can be leveled up. However, your class level cannot exceed your character's level. (DPS stands for Damage per Second) Tank Archetypes (Melee & Defense) Warrior: One of two starting classes. Relies on heavily fortified and upgraded heavy armor to absorb maximum damage in combat. An ideal class for players to become accustomed to Eden Eternal. Knight: The knights motto is cliché but dangerous, the best defense is a good offense. They are specialists of dodging and blocking attacks while maintaining a relentless assault on their foe. This is a tank that will wreck all in his path if left unchecked. Templar: A third tank class relies on faith in the gods to sustain him in battle. Not only do these tanks possess near endless stamina, they also unleash magical holy hell on their surroundings, making them a danger to heavy tanks and squishy casters alike. Rouge Archetypes (Melee DPS) Thief: The thief is a sharp dagger wielding poster child of melee DPS. They move quickly, attack even faster, and have enough utility such as stealth to live to strike the enemy's backline a second time. Martial Artist: The martial artist is second to none in hand to hand combat. Though not as wiley as a thief when it comes to escaping, the martial artist will devastate his or her foes faster than their foes can counteract the martial artist's rampage. Blade Dancer: The third option in the rouge line is very unlike the previous two. Carrying the background of a bard, the blade dancer plays a hybrid role of melee DPS and and party attack bonuses. Having one in a group is truly a deciding factor in the tides of battle. Ranged Archetypes (Ranged DPS) Hunter: The hunter puts the oomph into Ranged DPS. A skilled assassin, these champions of the bow mortally wound their opponent with unexpected opening attacks and leave their victims to die slowly as they futilely attempt to escape at the paws of the hunter's pet tiger. Engineer: These rocketmen have dedicated their keen sense of aim and skilled hands towards technology, allowing them to master explosive grenades while enhancing their capabilities beyond mere mortals by encasing themselves in iron suits. Power Ranger fans, your MMO has arrived. Ranger: The ranger is the fast attacking, heavy crit focused version of the Hunter. They don't rely as heavily on surprise opening attacks as they can cut down a fully aware opponent so long as they wield distance as their weapon. Healer Archetypes (Support/Healer) Cleric: Masters of party support. The Cleric is knowledgeable on the art of healing, removing debuffs, and preventing allies from taking damage in the first place. This high demand class also specializes in bringing fallen allies back to life and fortifying them with long duration stat bonuses. Bard: The bard is a much more dynamic party support counterpart to the cleric. They can change their tune at a moment's notice to provide what the party requires at vital turning points in battle. Shaman: Shamans commune with spirits of the ancients, summoning them to grant their allies with immensely powerful protection charms. A true master of shamans may even be capable of creating an artificial casing to hold the power of these spirits in a physical form, towering over a battlefield and causing immense damage to all who oppose it. Magical Archetypes (Magical DPS) Magician: The magician is the second of the two starting classes. They are masters of every element. A truly wise magician will study the weaknesses of each monster and player and unleash the elemental power necessary to focus and destroy those weaknesses. Their powers allow for immense burst damage if left alone and reasonably strong damage over time skills for when the magician is forced to stay on the run. Illusionist: The illusionist is similar to a bard, but much more offensive focused. These jesters of the battlefield confuse and weaken their enemies to the point of near immobilization, then swiftly maximize the power of their carry allies to finish said enemies off. Warlock: The warlock is a magician that has succumbed to the lure of dark magics. While these magics tend to be overwhelmingly powerful, they carry great personal risk to the warlock who attempts to harness them. Only a focused and clear mind can harness the power of the warlock without destroying themselves. - FROM Darren Henderson (http://www.onrpg.com/MMO/Eden-Eternal/review/Early-Access-Eden-Eternal-Closed-Beta-Preview) ~Jairyoku